Genus: Convolvulus.
Species: sabatius. 
Denomination: Moroccan Beauty.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Morning Glory that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Convolvulus sabatius and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99.
During the year 2000 growing season, the Inventor produced in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia, a commercial crop of Convolvulus sabatius xe2x80x98Full Moonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) from seed sown in the fall of 2000 (around March 2000) for sale in flower in the late spring and early summer of 2000 (around September 2000). The seed used for this crop had been obtained from the open pollination of plants which had been grown from seed retained from prior crops. In July 2000, which is during the growth period of the 2000 crop, the Inventor observed a seedling, xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99, which appeared to be distinguishable from all other seedlings in the crop by exhibiting a uniquely dense and prostrate habit, and short internodes. The Inventor presumes that xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is a mutant seedling that resulted from the open pollination between random parents, male and female, of Convolvulus sabatius xe2x80x98Full Moonxe2x80x99 (seed strain). The Inventor removed xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 from the remaining crop in July 2000 and immediately asexually propagated xe2x80x98Moroccan beautyxe2x80x99 using vegetative stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform and true to type in successive generations.
xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage, and violet flowers. The parent plants, presumed both to be Convolvulus xe2x80x98Full Moonxe2x80x99, exhibit semi-prostrate habit and long internodes. xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is unique and distinguishable from the parent plants by short internodes and distinctly prostrate habit. The closest comparison plants are Convolvulus xe2x80x98Full Moonxe2x80x99 and Convolvulus xe2x80x98White Gladysxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is unique and distinguishable from xe2x80x98White Gladysxe2x80x99 by flower color. The flowers of xe2x80x98White Gladysxe2x80x99 are white in color, whereas the flowers of xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 are violet in color.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Convolvulus cultivar xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Convolvulus known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 exhibits violet flowers in spring, summer and fall.
2. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 exhibits a prostrate growth habit.
3. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 exhibits a growth habit with short internodes.
4. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage.
5. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is evergreen.
6. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is 80-100 cm. in diameter and 6 cm. in height at maturity.
7. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 8.
8. Convolvulus xe2x80x98Moroccan Beautyxe2x80x99 is an ornamental landscape plant suitable for use as a groundcover and as a hanging basket.